


A Sunday Barbecue

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: A Game of Thrones Modern AU FanfictionWritten for entertainment only





	A Sunday Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> A Game of Thrones Modern AU Fanfiction
> 
> Written for entertainment only

\- Hey, Ygritte, do you have anyone left of your family members whom we can invite to our backyard barbecue tomorrow? - Jon asked his newlywed; it was Saturday evening, and the rain was falling outside mercilessly; Ygritte was sitting on the couch, a bowl of potato chips and a glass of Pepsi Cola in front of her, and she was watching some B-production American horror movie that aired on TV at the moment... - Yeah, my Dad, Tormund - she replied, taking a fistful of chips and putting it into her mouth - who do you plan to call? - she asked. - My Mom and Dad, Lyanna and Rhaegar, my Uncles Viserys, Eddard and Benjen, Aunts Catelyn and Daenerys, and cousins Robb, Bran, Rickon, Sansa and Arya - he replied, pulling a bottle of beer out of the fridge...

****

The next day around 12:30, Jon was making burgers, grilled cheese and hot dogs, while Ygritte was taking out the plates, glasses, a bowl of potato and onion salad, bottles of beer, Pepsi Cola and Coca-Cola, a bucket of ice cubes... The first guests started arriving around quarter to one, and Jon just put a platter of meat on the table, and then he and Ygritte sped off to meet their guests, they all wore short-sleeved t-shirts and jeans, Ygritte had a pair of washed denim shorts, lime green tank top, red-and-black plaid shirt with rolled-up sleeves and white converse all star low-tops on her bare feet; in the middle of the lunch, Ygritte's Dad told a joke that made him shake with laughter, as did the most of other people gathered at the table, while Viserys, Catelyn and Sansa were their usual sour selves, their mouths turned downwards in disapproving grimaces... When the lunch was over, Ygritte and Arya took the plates and glasses back into the house to put them into dishwasher, and then Ygritte pulled out a package of chocolate ice cream from the freezer, while Arya carried bowls and spoons... - Jon, is that you? - Ygritte called loudly when she heard footsteps passing through the house on their way to the restroom... - No - she heard Viserys' voice behind her back, and she turned slowly; he stood there, just staring at her expressionlessly, and she felt her bells ringing loudly in alarm inside her. - My nephew has a good taste in women - Viserys said - however, he should share what he has with the rest of the family... Come here! - Viserys ordered her. - No! - Ygritte replied with a bit of aggression in her voice... - What did you say to me? - he asked, his eyes bulging a bit - nobody wakes a dragon without suffering the consequences... - he started walking over to her, slowly, when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder... - Remove a hand before you regret it, nobody touches a dragon! - What are ya gonna do, boy? - Viserys froze when he heard Tormund's voice behind him. - I bet you were gonna do something nasty with my daughter, eh? - he slowly turned Viserys around so that now they looked one another in the eyes; Viserys just nodded weakly, afraid what could Tormund's large fists do to him...

****

That evening, Jon shook hands with most of the guests, except with Viserys after Tormund informed him what his uncle tried to do to his wife, and the deal was also made that they will have another day like this soon, but this time without Viserys, Catelyn and Sansa present... Later that night, Ygritte snuggled closer to Jon on the couch, while they watched TV; he wore a sleeveless t-shirt with a motorcycle print on the front and grey boxers which he slept in, while Ygritte wore a loose red cropped top that went well with her hair color, and a pair of black shorts, and they would exchange a kiss here and there while they watched the movie...


End file.
